


Adoration

by angel_of_broadway



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Archery, Cora is pretty much Merida so jot that down, F/M, Gen, Lucio is a giant tsundere and you can't tell me otherwise, Nadia knows what's up, pretty girls with strong arms are my weakness, teatime is the best time for gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_broadway/pseuds/angel_of_broadway
Summary: It's too cliche -- Lucio won't say he's got a big old crush on Cora.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, I personally don't approve of affairs or cheating on your partner, but Word of God pretty much says Nadia wouldn't have given a shit? She thinks him having a big old middle school crush on someone is hilarious.
> 
> But yes, Lucio is the world's biggest tsundere, and I will stand by that. I kind of had Meg's song from Hercules running through my head the whole time I was writing it, so here we are.

“You're staring again.”

Nadia's dulcet tones had him turn away from the railing in a huff. He'd asked her to join him for tea as a polite gesture, an attempt to be friendly, even. Yet here she was, pointing out his drifting attention with a smile. As if she hadn't said anything, she took a delicate sip from her tea cup, ignoring his dirty look.

“We both know you specifically chose this balcony for the view. I won't mind if you just go down there.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Lucio grumbled, dropping into his chair. “I believe the heat is getting to you.”

Fine, he had indeed wanted an easy view of the training yard – there was absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to keep an eye on his guards. They were doing drills on long-ranged tactics today, something they'd been sorely lacking in. And if his newest hunter just happened to be practicing as well, giving pointers and adjusting positions, that was just an odd coincidence.

“This is the third time now that you've stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. Just admit that you were watching her.”

“Alright, maybe I was. I want to make sure she's not trying to turn my men people against me.” Even he could hear how ridiculous that sounded.

Cora may have amused herself throwing more insults at him than he could count, but throwing herself in front of an assassin's blade had proven her loyalty. She'd done it without thinking, immediately turning to check on him instead of tending to the bleeding gash on her bicep. Since then, it had been difficult to keep his thoughts from drifting to her. Something was always calling her to the palace these days, as she and Nadia had developed a friendly bond.

“Ah, you're absolutely right. We should definitely be concerned about a backwoods hunter using her charm against our most trusted guards.” Nadia pressed a hand to her chest, affecting an overly dramatic air. “We'll have to send her away at once!”

His scowl was entirely unamused. “You're mocking me, wife.”

“Of course I am, husband. You're terribly obvious.” She delicately wiped a few crumbs off her lap, staring him down with her piercing crimson gaze. “She's an easy woman to grow fond of, if you spend time talking to her. There's nothing wrong with having feelings for her.”

She was speaking utter nonsense. Growing annoyed with her accusations, Lucio got back to his feet, pacing in front of the balcony railing.

“She's infuriating, that's what she is. She has no respect for authority. I can't begin to count how many arguments I've broken up between her and Valerius. And don't think I've forgotten how she responded to my dinner invitation!” he ranted, throwing his hands up in protest. To think, his darling wife was actually singing the woman's praises.

“Just so we're on the same page. She's stubborn, won't bow to authority without reason, and she's got your guards swooning over her arms. And as Valerius tells it, she has some interesting views on land development worth listening to. This may be a stretch, but it sounds to me that you're only irritated because she's just like you.”

He sputtered at the mere suggestion, rounding on her in shock and disbelief.

“Now that is just preposterous. Her and I are nothing alike. To even think something like that is truly ridiculous.”

A shout of laughter rang out from down in the yard, breaking the diatribe he was building up. He stupidly glanced down, immediately regretting the decision, as his traitorous heart skipped a beat. Cora was standing behind one of the younger trainees, one in particular he'd received some troubling progress reports on. The recruit was staring at the target in front of them, several arrows embedded within inches of the center ring, and the guards around were congratulating them on the shots.

Lucio couldn't think of when he'd ever seen more than a sarcastic smirk on the young woman's face. Even from this height, he could see her eyes sparkling with delight. She was clearly pleased with her student's progress, clapping them on the shoulder with an approving nod. Her wide smile, crooked and toothy, was that of an older sister watching their sibling accomplish a difficult task.

Whatever Nadia was saying faded to white noise as Cora's head slowly turned up in their direction, as if sensing his gaze. Her smile went close-lipped but didn't lose any of its warmth, sending a thud through. She raised a hand, acknowledging his presence, before turning back to her student and gesturing for them to start shooting again. Refusing to think about how tight his chest had become, he swiftly turned from the scene, only to meet his wife's feline smirk.

“And what exactly is that look for?” he asked, the brief rise in his mood plummeting like a stone.

“Oh, I'm just deciding which word fits you best right now. Besotted, enamored...” Seeing he was hanging on her words incredulously, she paused to take an infuriatingly long sip of tea, meeting his eyes over the rim of the cup. “Smitten?”

Lucio's scoff was loud with denial. “You've been spending far too much time with that magician. His fanciful talk has clearly warped your mind.”

“Methinks the Count doth protest too much. Admit you like the girl, Lucio, before you choke on your own pride.”

She'd lost all sense, that was the only plausible reason behind her insane claims. He refused to listen to her words any longer, looking back to the yard and focusing his valuable attention on something more worthy. Wasn't it just his luck, then, that the huntress had taken her own turn with her bow.

The heat had driven Cora to remove her tunic, revealing the defined muscles of her upper arms and back. Stopping only to swipe away a few stray curls, she took aim and quickly fired three shots into the farthest target, the arrows striking within centimeters of each other. Impressed noises and applause came from the assembled group, pulling another wide smile from her, slightly bashful this time. There went the heavy thud in his chest again, accompanied by a hot twisting in his gut.

Well, Nadia would never let him live this down.


End file.
